This Void In Me
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: Why do Roxas and Riku seem so familiar to each other, when they've only just met? Riku/Roxas.
1. Fill the Void Part I

Author's Note: I really don't know how I feel about this pairing, actually. And that may make you wonder why I'm writing a one-shot about them. Well, truthfully, I have no idea myself. But, I am a RikuXSora fan, and I thought this pairing was both interesting and cute. So, I decided I would give it a try.

The first part takes place in the first game on Destiny Islands shortly before the trio is separated. The second is at Deep Dive and in The World That Never Was. If you read my RikuXSora story "Happy Birthday", you might recognize parts of the Deep Dive sequence. I may or may not change it around, but I am too lazy to re type all that again, so I just copied and pasted.

I actually decided to make it where Axel is Riku's nobody, I mean, doesn't that totally sound like what's going to happen in the game? It makes perfect sense, unless they introduce someone new….but that would be stupid, so I am making it where Axel is Riku's nobody, but no one knows it. Oh, and Nobody's have the emotion's that come along with hearts in this story, deal with it .

And, just a suggestion, but you might want to search under "Shed My Skin Riku Roxas" at You Tube, it's got the right song, and a couple of pics on these two. I always like to listen to the song that is actually in the fanfic while I'm reading it, so I thought that maybe you guys and gals might want to too.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the games, characters, settings, or plot in the series. The only thing I won is this story's plot and such.

Won't You Fill the v o i d in My Heart?

"Riku? Riku!" Sora yelled as he ran towards his tall friend. The silver-haired teen was currently leaned against the paupo tree trunk in his usual cool fashion. Riku didn't acknowledge Sora, earning a frown from the younger boy. He walked up and purposefully blocked Riku's view of the vast ocean. Riku blinked twice and waved off Sora.

"Alright, alright…Sora; I get it." Riku said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sora smiled and hopped up onto the tree, totally oblivious to the taller boy's tone. He sat down with his legs hanging over the edge as Riku shifted into a more comfortable position and re-crossed his muscular arms. The two boys sat in silence for a few moments before Sora spoke up. He had been staring at Riku, scanning his facial features over.

"Riku, what are you thinking about?" he questioned.

Riku glanced over at Sora shortly and looked as if he really wanted to say something. Then he decided against it and settled back into his previous position.

"I'm not exactly sure. A bit of everything, I guess."

Sora frowned in concentration.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean anything." Riku suddenly snapped. Sora looked taken aback at the sudden attitude change from his friend.

"I'm sorry…" Sora quietly said. Riku let out a sigh.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have snapped at you; I just have a lot on my mind."

Sora suddenly smiled.

"Well, what is it Riku? Whatever it is, I'll help you out."

_Not likely… _Riku bitterly thought.

Riku glanced over into Sora's deep, cerulean eyes. He didn't find much confidence there.

"You'd accept me no matter what, right?" Riku asked after a few silent moments of thought. Sora looked surprised, but he answered immediately.

"Of course! You're my best friend Riku!"

Riku took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"I don't think you can help me Sora…" Riku said sadly as he gazed into Sora's eyes with his own ocean green ones.

Sora frowned and pouted. He slid off the trunk and stood facing Riku with a hurt, but eager-to-be-helpful look in his eyes.

"At least let me try."

Riku was surprised, and his eyes widened a bit. He slowly uncrossed his arms and looked at his feet. Suddenly, one of his arms slid around Sora's waist, and the other hand rose to his cheek. Riku looked into the smaller boy's shocked and confused eyes as he planted a firm kiss on the brunette's lips. Sora gasped and his eyes widened.

He started to kiss back for a mere moment before he harshly shoved Riku away from him. Riku stared intently at Sora, waiting anxiously for a response. Sora stared at Riku with a bright red blush creeping over his face. Then his confusion and surprise turned into anger and hurt. Sora looked at Riku and slapped him.

"Riku…why…?" he angrily stammered. Riku's hand was on his cheek and tears were gathering in his eyes. Sora closed his eyes as he shook his head. He looked up with tears gathered in his eyes and tried to storm past Riku. He panicked and grabbed Sora's arm. Sora tried to avoid facing Riku as he tried to rip out of his hold. The older boy was much stronger, though.

"Please Sora, let me explain." Riku desperately pleaded. He quickly turned and faced the taller boy with a fierce anger in his eyes.

"There's nothing to explain! Don't you know I like Kairi? You and I are just friends, nothing more! I don't even know if I want to be anymore!" Sora spat out.

Riku dropped Sora's arm as his lips parted to say something. He closed them and stiffly leaned back against the trunk. He closed his eyes and whispered a small "I'm sorry…" to Sora, who had already turned his back and ran off the small island.

"Sora…I just wanted you to love me, like I've always loved you."

_**III**_

Riku stood atop Memories Skyscraper, awaiting his rival's arrival.

Ah, there he was. He walked forward in a laid back manner, as if he knew exactly what was about to happen. Suddenly, he stood in the middle of a swarm of Neo-Heartless. Riku watched to see what he would do.

_Roxas…_

A Heartless launched at him. He took out dual Keyblades and slashed at each one that came his way. He easily defeated them each with one blow. The creatures came at him, untiring and uncaring. He twirled and spun, as if he were gliding on water. _He has such grace… _Riku thought.

Suddenly, a Heartless launched itself high in the air above him, and aimed for his demise. He too jumped and met them with his blades. Roxas flipped backwards in the air and landed on the top of the staircase in front of Memory's Skyscraper. A sea of Neo-Shadows stretched out before him. He looked at to the top of the tower.

Riku had a blindfold on, but he could sense the man was looking at him, and he smiled. Roxas shot up, slashing his Keyblades at any Heartless who dared to follow. He ran up the side of the tall tower, with Heartless pursuing him.

Roxas spun his blades around in a pattern, destroying all of the Heartless who had come out of the side of the building. He continued up to meet Riku. Riku looked down at the scene, and prepared himself, smiling slightly.

Roxas threw his Keyblade towards Riku, obliterating any Heartless in its path. The silver-haired boy leapt off of the roof, and dove towards the other. Riku sensed the Keyblade nearing him, and he quickly caught it. They were moments away from clashing Keyblade's. They flew past one other, sharing an intense moment looking at each other. Riku soared past the cloaked figure, towards the ground. His opponent turned around and raced back down towards him.

Riku was nearing the ground, and he flipped himself around, preparing to land and face his opponent. He caught a glimpse of…no; it couldn't be…The King? It was; King Mickey was there. Riku landed and was about to ask him why he was there when Roxas landed next to him and slashed at his legs. Riku blocked and jumped away. Mickey looked at him and winked, tossing him the Way to the Dawn. Riku caught it effortlessly; it was his Keyblade, after all.

He charged towards Roxas. They engaged in a heated battle, with Riku beginning by spinning and aiming a strike at Roxas. Roxas countered and threw a blow towards his chest. Riku blocked too, and landed a blow to Roxas' leg. The hooded blonde crouched and winced in pain, cursing Riku under his breath.

Riku brought his Keyblade crashing down upon Roxas, but the smaller teen raised the Oblivion to block it, and called the Oathkeeper to his other hand.

He reached around Riku's block and sliced his leg. Roxas shoved Riku away when his guard was let down and spun into the air. Riku jumped up after him with his Keyblade out in front of him, and prepared to strike Roxas.

Roxas stopped after a while and turned to face his opponent, who was only a moment below him. He took the two Keyblades and held them crossed together. They collided with the Way to the Dawn, and a bright light erupted.

Riku quickly retracted his Keyblade and covered himself with darkness; but a strong, shocking pain still coursed through his body. When he sensed the light vanishing, he let his shield down. Roxas was unconscious, falling towards the ground below them with his Keyblades still clutched in his hands.

Riku began to fall himself, and he pulled in his arms and legs. He shot towards Roxas and held him in his arms. They fell slower, and finally landed softly onto the ground. Riku held up Roxas' head and his Keyblades disappeared.

"Will you really help me awaken Sora?" Riku quietly asked himself as he stroked Roxas' cheek with his thumb. "You're so beautiful, just like him…"

Riku shook his head, then took one hand and held it out in front of himself. A portal of darkness opened, and he and the smaller boy he held in his arms passed through.

"I'm not good enough. For either of you…"

_**III **_

Riku stepped through the other side of the portal, with Roxas still in his arms. He walked in, and found DiZ right where he said he would be. He was at the computer, typing away, creating the artificial Twilight Town.

"Where should I put him?" Riku asked.

"Over there on the table. How long will it be until he awakens?"

"I'm not sure. It didn't go exactly as planned." Riku said in a low voice as he softly set Roxas down.

DiZ stopped typing. "What happened, then?"

Riku explained the occurrence to him. DiZ sighed.

"Of course, how could I be so foolish? The Intervention of the Keyblades. Very mysterious, and very dangerous. It's a wonder you even survived… you no doubt used darkness to shield yourself?"

Riku nodded, and then remembered that DiZ was still turned towards the computer.

"Yes."

"I would assume that the only reason Roxas did not perish is because he was wielding two Keyblades..." He trailed off before he began typing again. "You can go."

Riku looked at Roxas and felt a surge of pity for him. _I'm sorry, Roxas. _He thought. _You're just a shadow, what will never be. But you look just like him… _He stroked Roxas' cheek once more before turning and walking swiftly out of the room. He headed down the hall, and took a left. He arrived in the white room that held the giant glass pod. He walked up to it and ran his fingers across the smooth surface.

"Hi, Sora. Did you miss me?" he asked the pod. He tilted his head back and looked at Sora through the blindfold. The King had given it to him, he had said that his "eyes couldn't lie". Riku, to this day, hadn't yet figured out what Mickey had meant by that.

"I fought Roxas tonight. I feel so sorry for him, he'll never exist. He has a sad fate." Riku frowned. "He looks just like you, Sora. He is your nobody, after all…"

He balled his hand into a fist and suddenly ground his teeth together.

"You never accepted me, did you? And now I'm doing all this for you, for someone who doesn't even care about me!" He slammed his fist against the curved, glass side of the pod. "Damn you and your pure heart!"

Riku stopped yelling and felt his knees weaken and his head drop as he whispered. "I'll never have a place in it."

Riku fought back tears. _No, I won't cry over you; not like I always do… _

But he did cry. He turned away in shame and slid his hand off the glass. "Goodbye Sora. I don't know if we'll meet again; even though I think you'd prefer if we didn't." His face suddenly formed into a look of hurt and anger. "So would I."

Riku walked swiftly out of the huge white room that contained the Keyblade master and down the hall to the computer room. DiZ hadn't left yet. Roxas was still unconscious on the metal table where Riku had set him.

The teen went over to Roxas and stared at his soft face. DiZ continued to type away, not even acknowledging Riku's presence.

"Why do you visit him?" DiZ questioned.

"I don't know."

"You realize he won't even remember you talking to him, correct?"

"Yes."

DiZ paused and stopped typing before quietly posing another question.

"You love the boy, don't you?" Riku hesitated before answering, still staring at Roxas.

"I don't know anymore."

DiZ nodded his head slowly before regaining his typing. Riku walked out of the cold metallic room, and outside to the streets of The World That Never Was. He breathed in deeply before putting his cold hands into his cloak pockets. He walked down the empty streets one by one until he came to the front of the building he was looking for.

It wasn't much, but he had a room in a building near Memory's Skyscraper, called Twilight's Intermission. It was a place for nobodies to come and go as they please. After all, all nobodies are just fading, fleeting nothings. He had permission to stay here by DiZ, necessary because he isn't a Nobody, and he had actually become comfortable in this dark place. It mirrored what his heart had become.

He climbed the seemingly endless flights of stairs and finally arrived at his room. He raised his hand and the door opened before him. Once he had walked in an looked around, knowing that you can never be too careful, he reached up and untied his blindfold, folding and setting it down on the small wooden dresser afterwards.

He went over to his bed next and laid down on it slowly. He curled up into a ball; and for a while, a procession of tears made their monotonous way down his pale cheeks as he thought of his encounter with Sora earlier today. After he had wept all he could, he rose shakily and took a shower.

Riku sighed as the water poured over his tired muscles, and after he was done he stepped out and got dried off. He put back on his cloak and walked over to the small dresser he had in his room. On top of it were three things. His blindfold (which he only took off for a shower and sleep), a picture of Kairi, Sora, and Riku (with Kairi hugging Sora and Riku standing in the background alone), and a picture of Riku and Sora as kids together (in which Riku and Sora were sitting on the dock and they had their arms around each other in the way friends do).

Riku picked up the younger picture of Sora and him and looked it over tenderly. He picked up the other picture and scowled at it. He suddenly let out a small yell and threw the picture of the trio across the room with all his might. It shattered against the old, dirty wallpaper and fell to the floor. He was about to throw the second one, but he decided against it, and put it facing downwards on the table. He picked up his blind-fold, tied it neatly on his head, and threw open the door. He was going to go for a walk.

_**III**_

Riku walked at a steady pace. He noticed that there were numerous Dusks weaving their slender forms in and out of alleys all around him. He barely paid them any attention; he was more than used to the Nobodies that resided all over The World That Never Was.

Riku continued walking, paying his direction no mind. He looked up and found himself standing in front of the door leading to the halls, which then lead to Sora's containment room and the computer room. Riku kept on walking off of a feeling he had in his stomach, a drive of some sorts.

He arrived in front of the computer room and walked inside. It appears that DiZ had already left. Roxas lay on the table where Riku had left him, silent and still. Riku was suddenly intrigued by the soft curves of his face, his lips, his hair…it's all so similar to Sora. Riku walked over to Roxas and gazed down in curiosity at the smaller boy.

The silver haired boy couldn't resist stroking Roxas' cheek. Much to Riku's surprise, the honey haired boy stirred at his touch. Roxas' deep sea blue eyes fluttered open and stared up at him.

He suddenly flipped off of the table and called his two Keyblades to his hands. Riku jumped backwards and drew his Way to Dawn. The two Keyblade masters stared at each other for the longest time, entranced with one other. Roxas advanced on Riku, and he readied himself for an attack. But Roxas did not attack; rather he dropped his Keyblades and slumped down onto Riku, crying into his black cloak.

Riku was completely shocked; wasn't this boy his enemy? What had brought on this sudden embrace? Nevertheless, Riku wrapped one arm around Roxas' back and another rose to hold his head.

Roxas looked up at Riku with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Riku lowered Roxas and himself to sit on the floor and Roxas rested his head on Riku's shoulder. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before either of them spoke.

"Where am I?" Roxas whispered. Riku stroked his hair automatically.

"In the Nobody world." Riku quietly replied.

"Why can't I remember what happened to me?"

Riku thought.

"DiZ attempted to rearrange your memories. It looks as if he only partially completed the task."

**(A/N: Hey guys, this is what happened, right? It's been SO long since I've played the game…)**

Roxas said nothing. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, tears slowly running down Roxas' face.

"Why do I feel as if I know you?" Roxas asked.

Riku looked down into the blonde's eyes.

"I don't know. I feel as if I've known you before, too."

"Where is Axel? What about the rest of the Organization?"

"In the Castle That Never Was." Riku thought for a moment. "Are you an Organization member?"

Roxas shook his head. "I used to be."

Riku closed his eyes under the blindfold, and then slowly opened them again.

"Are you tired?" Riku asked him.

Roxas nodded. Riku stood slowly, still not knowing what this feeling of memory was. This boy was so familiar, as if he had always been locked deep within his memories. He felt a surge of compassion for him, like he was supposed to take care of him.

"Let's go." Roxas nodded and stood too, following Riku out the door and down the hall.

_**III**_

Riku and Roxas arrived back at Riku's room within a few minutes. Roxas walked over to the bed and sat down while Riku continued on to the window and stared outside at the desolate streets, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Roxas stared over at Riku. He was just as confused as the silver-head, if not more so. He had no idea as to why he had crashed into this man's arms, either. He just reminded him of someone, someone he used to love dearly. He had saw comfort and familiarity, so he had reacted automatically.

One moment he had left the organization, then the next…well he couldn't remember much after that. Wait a second…he did remember. _I remember spinning, jumping, fading, killing, running…defeat, a flash, then black…_

"We fought, didn't we?" Roxas asked.

Riku simply nodded.

"What were you planning to do with me?"

"I wasn't planning to do anything, I was just following instructions."

"What do _they_ want with me, then?" Roxas asked.

Riku continued to stare out the window. He knew it was better if Roxas didn't know. He suddenly felt cold hands on his and icy breath on his neck. He shuddered and held back the urge to moan. It had been so long since he had been touched, anywhere. Roxas turned Riku to face him and looked at the blindfold, seemingly determined to penetrate through it and gaze at Riku's aqua eyes. He leaned in towards Riku and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The silver haired boy was shocked, and his eyes widened. But the sudden warmth made Riku respond by putting his hands on Roxas' back. Roxas deepened the kiss and wove his hands into Riku's silver hair. Riku lead Roxas over to the bed and laid him down there. He crawled next to Roxas and planted another kiss on his lips.

_Soft; like his. But these lips are different… colder. _

Riku slid his tongue over Roxas' lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Roxas obliged and Riku slid his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. For a moment, Roxas was reminded of Axel. The roughness, but ultimate gentleness and love that Axel had treated him with. It was so exhilarating to be with him, in his arms, their lips locked.

Roxas suddenly pulled away and trailed kisses down Riku's neck, making the older boy shudder. Roxas nibbled at the soft, pale skin he was kissing, and then softly bit him. The silver-haired Keyblade Master gasped and let out a small moan. Roxas continued to treat Riku to a variety of kissing, licking, sucking and biting all over his neck and lips. Riku let out small gasps and moans, running his hands through Roxas' hair and over his back.

Somehow, Riku was sure that Roxas and Sora were alike, but completely different. Roxas kissed differently. His kisses were rough and passionate, but they lacked something all the same. Roxas breathed and talked differently. He had a deeper tone, more experience it seemed; and more pain. Roxas walked differently, he had certain dominance in the way he moved, more of a graceful march. Roxas cried differently than Sora. His sobs were horrible; as if they were always there, usually silent, but other times audible to all.

Riku also felt himself totally and completely attracted to Roxas in every way. He was giving off such an empty feel as he kissed Riku; nearly fulfilling Riku's needs, but leaving a space that could only be filled by his other.

Riku suddenly grabbed Roxas' wrists and pinned him down to the bed, as if he planned to fill that space the other boy left forcefully. He kissed Roxas passionately, sliding his tongue in and out of the younger boy's mouth. He trailed soft, teasing kisses down his throat, making Roxas let out throaty moans.

At the same time, Riku resembled Axel in so many ways. The way Riku felt as if he was losing dominace and didn't want to admit deafeat to Roxas. In the way that Riku came back to fight Roxas, even after his first deafeat. Even in the way that Riku was kissing his neck so expertly, making Roxas feel as if he was the only thing that mattered to him.

Roxas suddenly saw something that made him stop enjoying Riku's kisses; for a split second Riku's face had changed into that of Axel. Roxas gasped, and suddenly a new light was shed onto the situation.

"What are we doing?" Roxas whispered.

Riku stopped kissing Roxas' neck and looked up into the blonde's eyes. What he saw also made him gasp. The face of Sora flickered over Roxas' for a moment. Riku got up and out of the bed, moving to the other side of the room.

"I don't know… It just felt right….I'm sorry." Riku softly responded.

Roxas also stood and walked over to Riku, lightly touching his arm.

"I feel as if I've loved you before." He whispered.

Riku turned towards Roxas. Roxas nodded lightly, reaffirming what he had just said, and let his gaze fall to the floor. Riku tilted his bowed head up to face him.

"I feel that way too. Though I don't know how, seeing as we just met…" Riku said with a small laugh. He suddenly became serious and captured Roxas' cold lips in another kiss.

_**I am not alone; **_

_**I live with the memories, **_

_**Regret is my home.**_

_**This is my true freedom **_

_**Express all the feelings of what I've become… **_

_**I watch the rising sun,**_

_**I hope I find some peace today. **_

The two boys went over to the bed and exchanged soft kisses and their previous activity until they became to tired to continue. The last thing the two saw before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms were the figures and soft faces of their previous loves laying beside them.

_**III**_

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: You read it people, head on over to part II! And please **_R&R_**!


	2. Fill the Void Part II

Author's Note: Part II, Enjoy!

Won't you Fill the -v o i d- in My Heart?

When Riku awoke the next morning Roxas wasn't lying next to him. He shot up out of bed and looked around the small apartment. He found neither a trace of Roxas' presence, or the boy himself. Riku sighed as he sat back down on the bed.

For one night, one near-perfect night, the emptiness he felt everyday since he had been rejected by Sora had almost been covered up by Roxas' affection. Now, after only a few minutes of being aware the other Keyblade wielder was no longer with him, he felt that emptiness creeping back into his heart. Riku felt a tear slide down his cheek. He was alone, again.

_**It seems I've gone away… **_

_**It seems I've lost myself… **_

_**It seems really lost my way… **_

_**It seems I've lost myself… **_

_**It seems I've shed my skin. **_

Riku took a sad, slow walk around the eternal dwelling of darkness that was The World That Never Was. He was originally heading towards The Castle That Never Was, which had a way into Twilight Town and the Computer Room; DiZ would want to know what happened to his Nobody test subject. Riku decided against it, though; he didn't think he could take DiZ's cold words and commands right now.

Riku found himself wondering why Roxas left. They had shared such passion last night, and it seemed as if they had truly established some sort of love for one another, even though they had both just met…

That was the other thing that roamed around Riku's thoughts. Why had he seen Sora's face for a moment last night instead of Roxas'? Maybe it was because they resembled each other heavily in terms of outwards appearance.

Riku didn't know about that, but he did know what he felt. Passion, regret, guilt, love, hate, betrayal, anger, care; all mixed into a kiss with Roxas. He didn't understand. It was as if Roxas reminded him of all of his sins, and yet somehow lifted them up and away from him. The way of a Nobody, no doubt.

Well, whatever had happened last night, Riku couldn't help but have Sora in the back of his mind the entire time. It was if his wishes and love of Sora had all become realized, just not quite as expected. Therefore he ached to see Roxas again, feel his chilling skin, and kiss his lips once more. But alas, Riku had no idea to where he had gone; and so he kept on walking as a light wind blew past him.

_**III**_

Roxas had been walking for hours now, and he was still in The World That Never Was. He was cold, frustrated and sad. Cold because of the wind blowing all around him. Frustrated because he couldn't escape this feeling of loneliness and emptiness that lingered around him. Sad because he missed Riku and hoped he wasn't too mad about his abrupt leave. He would've said something, but he felt too depressed and sad to face him.

_**Awake to the fact there's no going back **_

_**To the world in which I was living **_

_**I'm searching for something, but found less than nothing **_

_**I watch the rising sun **_

_**I hope I find some peace today…**_

_**III**_

Riku had stayed out late last night walking, searching for Roxas and trying to sort things out. He had finally arrived back at his room. After he opened the door he groped for the light switch automatically. Once he had found it, he commenced his daily ritual of looking at his old pictures (one of which he had to clean up the broken glass and frame for and put it behind the one of him and Sora), taking a shower, and taking off his blindfold to sleep.

Riku's aqua eyes fluttered closed and he drifted into a light, fitful sleep.

_**III **_

When Riku awoke, he felt someone stroking his cheek. He kept his eyes closed, thinking it was still a dream and he did not want to wake up. He felt a cold breath on his face and lips meet his own in a very tender kiss, as if his lips would shatter if touched too carelessly.

"Riku, open your eyes." It sounded so like Sora's voice, but he knew it was impossible. Sora was still sleeping in the memory orb. Riku's eyes fluttered open to meet with the same deep blue color of Sora's eyes, but these eyes were different, ridden with pain and emptiness.

"Roxas?" Riku shakily asked.

The figure nodded, and his pale skin and blonde hair came into view. Riku suddenly sat up and threw his arms around Roxas' neck, embracing the younger boy in a hug and burying his head into his shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd come back." Riku whispered into the soft material of the other boy's cloak as his voice unintentionally cracked. Roxas hugged him back and sat on the bed next to the silver haired boy. Riku plastered his lips to Roxas' again, and kept him there until both boys needed air.

"I didn't think I would either. But I…love you Riku." he whispered.

_**Are you ready for me? **_

_**Or purge my love, **_

_**Are you ready for me? **_

_**A bitter sinking feeling. **_

Riku felt a hot tear slide down his pale cheek and he hugged Roxas to him again. "I love you too, Roxas."

_**Are you ready for me?**_

_**Or purge my love, **_

_**Are you ready for me? **_

_**Oh 'cause I'm dying to feel **_

_**What I have lost… **_

The emptiness they both had felt before was now gone, except for that feeling of numbness that had always accompanied them both before, and always will. Nothing can fill that void, the void that is the darkness inside them.

_**Oh and what I was **_

_**All my life I've waited **_

_**Endless days have taken, **_

_**Taken what made me free **_

_**Years have gone; **_

_**I'm broken… **_

But they both warmed each other as they kissed and stayed with one other. They layed down and slept next to each other that night. There was no longer thought's of past love; just each other, for who they were. They each gave one another something they had never had before, hope.

_**Left the past unspoken **_

_**Those years, **_

_**Oh they haunt me still… **_

_**Shed my skin; **_

Riku didn't know how he was going to hide Roxas away from DiZ, but he would find a way. The need to revive and see Sora again wasn't so urgent anymore…

Roxas didn't know how he was going to hide from the Organization XIII members who were surely hunting him, but he would find a way. The need to see Axel again wasn't so urgent anymore…

_**Are you ready for me? **_

_**Or purge my love, **_

_**Are you ready for me? **_

_**And shed my skin. **_

Roxas was still lying next to Riku in his arms, running his hands over the pale skin of his back and tangled in the bed sheets the next morning; he planned never to leave.

Riku was still holding Roxas tightly in his arms the next morning, stroking his hair; and he planned never to let go.

_**III**_

_Fin._

_**III**_

Author's Note: Well, that turned out to be interesting. I really hope all of you liked it. It went on a way different path then I was expecting, but I liked the overall turnout. The song was "Shed My Skin" by Alter Bridge. The lyrics are all there, just a little mixed up. Remember to **_Read and Review_**!


End file.
